Anata Masuta
Information Anata Masuta, is a student at attends Akademi High School, and also is a member of the YouTuber Club, formerly the Gaming Club. Anata is your tenth rival, after Hanako Yamada, then Megami Saikou afterwards. Appearance 1st Appearance: Class 1-1 Anata has Rival-Chan's pigtails with bangs, a bun, an ahoge, flowers and has hair reaching her hip. She also has a hair clip of a Silver YouTube logo, meaning she reached more than 100,000 subscribers. Anata has a choker with a controller on it. Anata also has pink and bright purple glasses with bright purple lipstick. Since Anata isn't a second-year, she can't start a YouTube club with her friends on the same year. Though not shown, Anata has a pink to lavender gradient stockings. 2nd Appearance: Class 2-1 Anata changed her appearance by almost scrapping everything, except for the bun, ahoge, and the YouTube hair clip. She now has uneven hair, with the left side, almost reaching her shoulders. The color of her hair is now more salmon compared to last year and has square glasses, with a lavender to pink gradient. Now Anata is a second-year, so she can be able to apply for a club, and become the leader of the YouTube club. Description Anata is considered one of the most popular students in Akademi High School. She makes gaming videos and vlogs about her life in a big family on YouTube. She has over half a million subscribers on her gaming channel and 750,000 subscribers on her vlogging channel. She is always at the top on the trending list in Japan. But, Anata was originally a very shy person, until she started YouTube. Anata was a very shy person all throughout grade school. As a kid, she didn't have lipstick or even pink hair, she just had black hair and a dull appearance. Even though she is shy, she is very smart. Anata's parents and family created a YouTube account for her and said to make videos for her to break out of her shell. Her first video was her vlogging with her brothers and sisters. After a couple of months, Anata wasn't shy and has grown to become very energetic in all of her videos. She even dyed her hair pink because she wanted to show to her family that she legitimately changed. Anata has absent for 10 weeks because of attending a "Big Brother" competition with YouTubers. She has recently grew a liking to Taro Yamada for unknown reasons. Budo and his siblings don't know why she grew a liking to him, since he's an average person. Why would a YouTuber choose out of all people like Taro? Is there some way to interact with her and find someone else for her? The consequences would be very deep with a lethal method. Personality 1st Former Persona * Anata has the Popular persona, meaning that she always has people surrounding her. This persona is a form of a Mary Sue, making her impossible to kill. The Popular persona makes it impossible to kill her. Anata's will always be with her fans or her siblings throughout the entire day. Even if you try to kill her, there will be more than 4 people surrounding her, causing the player to get an Instant Game Over. 2nd Former Persona * This persona is more reasonable, to avoid having a Mary Sue character. She now has the Phone Addict persona, a persona that always has their phone out. When witness/finding a corpse, Anata will take a photo of you or the corpse and upload it to the internet. If she witnessed you and uploaded it, it would cause a Game Over. If it was by discovering a body, she would report it to the police. Current Persona * Since Anata is now a rival, she has the Lovestruck persona, upon finding a body, she will report to Senpai and escape school together. But in her circumstance, Anata will have a group of friends with her at all times, except her private events having her alone her or interacting with Senpai. Original Planned Persona * This persona would fit her strength and addiction to social media. Budo is the eldest of the family, and trains his siblings to be very strong. So, this persona will be half-Defense Master. The other part is the Phone Addict Persona. Uniqueness Gameplay Impact *Anata's uniqueness compared to other rivals is that she is a YouTuber, and is loved by people globally. The main issue with eliminating Anata lethally is that it will affect the next rival, Megami, with her protection and difficulty to defeat her. *If Anata's club members are still alive, and Anata dies, they will be a great obstacle to the player, almost becoming like a member of the Photography Club with the Sleuth persona. Statistics School : '''Anata is a model student, even though she manages a YouTube channel. She mainly gets A's in her subjects, and is strong from lessons for her brother. '''Clubs Other Relationships Club Members * Kiaria Aiakara - * Friends * Yuta Shurui - WIP * Shoru Mirai - WIP * Kumihi Maseal - WIP Positive Opinions * Anata's Siblings - absolutely care and love for her. ** Budo Masuta - trained Anata to defend herself and fight back. * Student Council - admire her values and intentions in Akademi High. ** Megami Saikou - struggles to add Anata to the Student Council with her amount of priorities, such as her YouTube channel, running the YouTube Club, and grades. ** Kuroko Kamenaga - considering to ask Megami for her to be a part of the Student Council. * Gema Taku - enjoys that they have more members of the Gaming Club because of her. Negative Opinions * WIP Portraits 1st Year= Anata Masuta.png Anata Masuta-0.png |-| 2nd Year= Anata MasutaSV.png AnataFixedBugs.png Anata MasutaSV 2.png Credits WIP Trivia * Anata means "YouTuber" in Japanese. * (Former: Anata is considered to be a Mary Sue character with the current elimination methods in Yandere Sim now.) But, Anata's description is Mary Sue-ish, I'll maybe change it. * Anata's name was supposed to be called Engea, but it feels more fitting to create a YouTuber in the Gaming Club, so her name was changed to Engea to Anata. * I mentioned Anata's first year, just because I placed information about her, and wanted to change her appearance. * Anata is mainly a calmer version of Megami, with a different storyline and appearance. Category:OCs Category:Gaming Club Category:YouTuber Club Category:SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon Category:Heterosexual Category:Fanon Rivals Category:2nd Years